


Untitled

by Shivver



Series: Short Fiction [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s06e04 The Doctor's Wife, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivver/pseuds/Shivver
Summary: "No, but I always took you where you needed to go."





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a story from my collection _Short Fiction_ , to organize them into a series rather than a single story collection.
> 
> This is set during "The Doctor's Wife." It is inspired by the fanfic100 prompt 78. Where? from LiveJournal.

"No, but I always took you where you needed to go."

As his eyes lit up with the memories of the people saved at each unintended destination during his seven hundred years of wandering, she was remembering only two journeys: a landing on a dusty red planet, outside a tiny human colony, and a short jump half an hour later, with three additional passengers, to a deserted street on Earth. She gazed at him with an expression of eccentric reason, taking great care to conceal the misery her choice that day brought her.

_It was where you needed to go._


End file.
